Fragile but Strong
by Lithium HK
Summary: Akashi knew that he's no ordinary. He's special, more than just human. And who's a perfect match for him? Someone extraordinary. For example, the angel like bluenette who saved him when he was being chased. AkashiXKuroko WARNING: Not beta'ed, BL


**OH MI GOD HEY HEY HIIIIIII *dodge flying magical swords and tuna aiming at me* **

**I got this idea when I was watching a movie called 'Safe'. And it inspired me and now my butt hurts for sitting on the chair for too long to finish this story in 3 hours. QAQ**

**WARNING: NOT BETA'ED, GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND STUFFS**

**DISCLAIM: I OWN NOTHING **

**ALL THE PEOPLE MENTIONED HERE ARE NOT RELATED TO ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, JUST COINCIDENCE. I'M SORRY I MADE THE RUSSIAN THE BAD GUYS CUZ IN THAT MOVIE THE CHILD WAS BEING CHASED BY RUSSIANS. **

* * *

**PROLOGUE- THE STRANGER**

Akashi knew from the start that he was no ordinary kid. Normal does not describe him and he doubt it never will.

"Akashi-sama! Run!" a bulky man shouted, body busy holding another under him with the weight. Both arms fighting for the single gun.

The office was a mess. The once calm navy blue walls splashed with crimson red and so was the expensive carpet specially imported from India. The chandelier that was once hanging proudly up on the celling crashed down upon a certain red haired businessman. The broken glasses sticking into his skin, the weight pushing down the poor man and broke his bones till he could not even move an inch but his mouth. One could see the man's in pain but he continued to move his head as if signalling desperately. While all the living things busy running out of the room for their life, dashing forward to attack or defending the enemies to buy time for their bosses to escape from the riot, a child not older than 12 stood there. Carmine red orbs staring at the man under the broken chandelier, his feet rooted to the ground. Gunshots and screams tuned off as his father's scream became clearer, everything seemed to be going slower.

"Seijuro! Run!" the words hurt his mind and heart. But his father's orders were absolute. Were. The child knew very well the old man will never be able to get out from this chaos. His mind had automatically calculated when his father was crashed by the chandelier. If there's miracle that his father might be able to live, he would be crippled, useless, just another worn old man with no ability.

"As you wish..father" And the child ran. To the secret exit hidden behind a bookshelf his father designed.

"Akashi-sama! This way" his private bodyguard pointed to the exit while another hand holding a handgun shooting the enemies just enough to let the child slipped in. Unfortunately, he was too late to follow. One minute. The door was set to be opened for a minute and it'll shut close. It can be only opened once and never twice. This will be able to slow down the enemies from catching him. It took the red haired child an hour to finally reach the end. But he had a hard time going up the stairs when he's in a dark situation. Pushing the button covered with dust, the gears rumbled. He winced and shut his eyes when light flooded in. When his vision's cleared his eyes widen.

With a heavy heart and disgusted look he stepped out of the secret pathway and into the toilet. Yes, toilet

Akashi knew the entry but his father never mentioned to where it leads. Funny joke, father. But his father's a genius. The last place the enemies will think he exited will be in a public toilet. The gears started to rumble again, the door closing behind the red haired. When he turned his head to look there's nothing. Just the wall similar and normal like normal. No signs of anything about there was a path there. Not wanting to waste his precious time inside this lowlife dirty and smelly place he walked out. Now all he needed to do is to go somewhere. His home's totally no no, what about going to one of his father's many trusted comrades? Sounds good. Akashi shoved his hand into his pocket and nodded. Just enough to get a train to Kyoto. Even with his bright hair he was able to blend into the crowd. Even though on the outside Akashi looked like a normal child walking to the train station to take a train independently, his guard was all up. As said before, Akashi will never be able to be describe as normal.

It was easy to get into the train station, but he did not expected that the enemies arrived there quicker than he thought. How did they find- He stopped his thoughts and stepped into the shadow when a group of Russians passed. Small hands pulled out a phone. His phone. They must have cracked the system in his home and detected his phone tracker. He had forgotten about it. He slammed the phone hard on the floor, letting the screen break before giving it a few steps. Instead of picking up the pieces of device he left it there knowing the janitor there will just brush it off as the rush of the train station.

"Ne day yemu uyti!" the man who seemed to be the leader told the rest and they spilled up.

Akashi leaned on the pole he was hiding behind. With his bright hair colour he was sure that he'll be found before the train arrived. And just like he predicted, a hand grabbed him by his collar and yanked him out of the shadow.

"Nashel tebya !" the adult said with a grin ignoring the stares he had gotten from the public. Akashi did nothing but let himself being pulled painfully by his collar, much to his dismay. But with his child body he won't be able to win against someone who's almost thrice his size. Just when the Russia man was about to call for his comrades that he found the boy he was silenced. Akashi was dropped back to the ground. That was unexpected. A teenager like male stood behind the fallen Russian, his hands stopped at the pose where he just finished snapping someone's neck. Being helped by some stranger Akashi did not predicted that. He was sure that the public wanted nothing to do with this kind of stuffs.

"I do hope you're not bullying a child in front of a kindergarten teacher" the pale boy huffed, but the words left unheard by the man that was now dead.

As for the red haired child, he did not stop staring at the stranger who helped him. Powder blue hair that must be very easy to detect yet he was hard to be notice, endless sky colour of orbs staring back at him lovingly. The older male seemed pale as a doll, shorter than normal males but beautiful.

"Are you alright..?" asked the teenage boy.

"I'm fine.. " Their conversation was interrupted by the shouting of Russian language.

"We should get you out from here first" The sky blue orbs from sparkling lovingly turned cold when they met with a group of men twice his sizes running towards them. And just their luck, the train to Kyoto arrived two minutes ago and the door's closing.

Fragile yet strong hand gripped on his and pulled him forward. Akashi said nothing but followed the stranger. Do not follow a stranger, the simple rule for children. But Akashi couldn't stop himself but trust the bluenette. It was weird. The bluenette went in first before pulling the child in. They slipped into the train right before the door's closed, shutting the men after him away. Tint of vanilla scent hit his nostril when he was pulled into the the stranger's arms. Chest raising and falling heavily and tiredly. It was obvious that the stranger lacked of stamina, but strong enough to kill a person just by snapping his head. When both calmed down they settled down on the seats.

"That was tiring.." followed with a sigh from the bluenette.

"What's your name..?" Akashi asked curiously, his head tilted to the side slightly like a curious child.

"Kuroko" was the only answer he got. His last name, nothing else. But Akashi did not ask further. "Are you alone?"

Once again hit Akashi unexpectedly. No 'Why are bad guys chasing you?' or 'Who are you?' ? The logical questions normal humans would ask in that kind of situation. Akashi concluded that Kuroko's no normal human. No normal humans would have help a suspicious child from a Russian man that obviously looked strong and trained.

"Yes, I am going to Kyoto to visit my friend"

"I see"

The conversation stopped there. Kuroko turned his attention to the window while Akashi observe him. Such an unpredictable human. Human. He keeps on calling them humans as if he's not one of them. Akashi believes that he's only physically human, but he's more than that. Like the ambush in his house just hours ago. He knew it all along, but he's a child after all. And there's no place for a child to be heard. Even though not normal, he's still a child.

"Kyoto will be two stops after this" Kuroko mumbled cutting Akashi from his thoughts. "I'll be going down at the first stop. Will you be alright by yourself?" answered with a nod, the bluenette left him and out from the train. Akashi's eyes did not left even once from the leaving figure of Kuroko till he's no longer in his vision.

"Ah.. I forgot to say thank you"

And now Akashi owns Kuroko a thanks.

* * *

**I SUCKS AT ACTION PARTS OWFHIWF ANYWAY I hope you enjoy this grammatical mistake story! **

**Please do review, they'll push me harder to write faster! QAQ**

**-KOi**


End file.
